Nightmares
by jibes cash
Summary: Jack has bad dreams. So does the Doctor. The same bad dreams.


**A/N: I've had the beginning of this story on my computer for quite a while now and figured I'd post the first chapter. I have the beginning of the next chapter written as well, but I don't really know where the story is going so any ideas you might have I'll take in to consideration so please, leave a review or email me!**

**That being said, the story is going to be slash eventually. BUT the paring/parings are up to you as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oops, almost forgot: don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Shocking isn't it?**

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with a start. Another nightmare. There was a reason he didn't sleep much, but he had been exhausted last nigh.<p>

It was a weird dream. Usually his nightmares involved things from his past, most recently the deaths of Tosh and Owen. But tonight was something else. Not really new, he'd had the dream last few times he slept but still. That just made the whole thing that much weirder.

He was in a forest. And he was being chased. He was running through the forest like the devil himself was after him, but when he looked back he couldn't see anyone. Maybe he lost them? But he knew he hadn't, that it was just a matter of time before they caught up with him. Maybe the weirdest thing was that he _knew _he was dreaming. There he was, running like a madman, scared out of his mind but somehow he knew he was dreaming. And then he was found. By a boy. It was a young boy, maybe ten or so, with dark blond hair and green eyes. This was who was chasing him. He knew this too. Then the boy reached out towards him. And he woke up.

Why would he be afraid of a little boy? And afraid of what exactly? It's not as if he could die, he knew that in the dream, but was still scared shitless.

Anyway, he could analyze his dream some other time; now that he was up he might as well get some work done. There was a whole pile of paperwork with his name on it.

He had been up for five hours and had gone through two thirds of the paperwork when Ianto came in. He poked his head threw the door and asked"Coffee, sir?" with a smile. God, how he loved that smile!

"Yeah, thanks Ianto."

"No problem. I'll make some for Gwen too; I imagine she'll be in shortly.

Ianto was right, ten minutes later Gwen came in.

"Hi Jack," she shouted up to him. Ianto came over with a cup of coffee in his hand and Gwen took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Ianto. You're a lifesaver."

"Alright guys, let's get to work. Anything from the rift Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Hang on," Gwen replied checking the computer. "No, everything looks quiet for once."

"Good. In that case, Gwen I really need that report on the latest case. Ianto, why don't you go and tend to the tourist office. Best to keep up appearances, even if we're not really fooling anyone."

"Right, report. Where did I put that damned report?" Gwen mumbled to herself while Ianto gave Jack a nod before heading to the tourist office.

It had been an unusually uneventful morning for once. The rift was still quiet. Jack had finished the last reports after getting the one from Gwen and now the two of them where sitting in the kitchen enjoying another cup of coffee. They weren't even talking, just savoring the peace and quiet while it lasted.

Iantos voice in his earpiece broke the silence.

"Jack, there is someone up here that says he knows you."

"What? Ianto, you should know better than that! Deniability is our friend."

"I know, sir but he is very persuasive. And basically threatened to blow up the hub if I didn't get you."

"Ok, did he happen to tell you his name?"

"No sir, just said to get you up here."

"Alright, I'll be right up."

Now what the hell was going on? It had been such a quiet day so far. He should have known it wouldn't last.

"Mind if I come with you?" Gwen asked. There was no way she was going to miss this.

Jack and Gwen made their way up to the tourist office. When they finally stepped though the door Jack just stopped. Gwen stepped around him to see a tall, skinny man with wild hair in a blue pinstriped suit. Much to the surprise of Gwen and Ianto, Jack suddenly smiled widely before throwing himself into the stranger's arms. The hug lasted perhaps just a bit too long and while Gwen was still not over her surprise Ianto was starting to look rather jealous.

Eventually they broke the hug. Jack turned to his team.

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones; this is the Doctor."

Ianto looked even more jealous. "The Doctor. The same Doctor you ran off with without telling us anything?"

"Ooh, you mentioned me," the Doctor commented and gave them a wide grin.

"Well, yeah, of course I've mentioned you. You know I think you hot." Jack said and slapped the Doctors butt and gave him a seductive smile.

Gwen new Jack flirted with practically anything that moved but she was still surprised at his forwardness tords the Doctor. But the Doctor seemed used to it.

"You still haven't bought me that drink Jack." The Doctor stated.

"Yeah, well, it just never seemed like the right time for it. Hey, how's the TARDIS? Where is she?"

"Oh, I parked her down the road, figured I might scare your team if I just showed up here. And she's doing quite well, although she was fussing a bit earlier. Not sure why, might have to look in to that later."

"I miss the old girl. Can't wait to see her. Hey, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you know…"

"What, I can't just drop by to say hello? Have a little chat with an old friend and maybe a nice cup of tea?" the Doctor asked, sounded slightly insulted.

Jack simply looked at him.

"Oh, fine, I'm here to talk to you about a dream Jack."

Gwen was wondering if they had started speaking in code or something because she had no idea of what they were talking about. What the bloody hell was a TARDIS? And now something about a dream? Maybe it was metaphorical or something. But when she looked over at Jack he looked as lost as she did.

"A dream about a forest and a very scary little boy." The Doctor continued.

"What?" Jack asked, a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"It's a dream I've been having. And I'm pretty sure you've had it too." Jack nodded at that looking slightly freaked out. "But I'm not so sure it's actually a dream."

"What do you mean, not actually a dream?" Confusion was back.

"Why don't we discuss this somewhere more comfortable? I could really use a cup of tea."

It was the only answer Jack got but he didn't seem to mind to much as he simply nodded again.

"Yeah, ok. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour while we're at it."

"Oh, I finally get to see this Torchwood of yours? This should be interesting." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Behave will you. Ianto, don't you dare show him the archives." Jack replied with a grin of his own.

Ianto closed the tourist office and they headed down towards the hub.

Gwen staid for behind for a little bit, distracted by her thoughts. The Doctor. She would have to ask Jack about him. She didn't know what to think. She obviously knew he was an alien but Jack hadn't told them much about the Doctor, but that wasn't a surprise. He wasn't very forthcoming about his past. She knew he trusted him without any doubt. That much was clear. She could also tell that they know each other very well, probably better than any of the past or present Torchwood-members ever had. And Jack had even run away him! She got the impression something pretty bad had happened during that time. As usual, Jack hadn't told them much, but he was more drawn back and seemed kind of sad while at the same time seemed obsessed with keeping them close to him when he got back and said something about it being a lot longer for him than for them. He had said he'd found his doctor and the look of affection on his face even after everything that had happened, whatever it was, told them everything.

And now the Doctor shows up here out of nowhere. All smiles, grinning wildly at them, not actually telling them why he's here other than a cryptic message that only Jack seemed to understand.

Well, she won't find out anything just standing around here. She went after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? Worth continuing? Also, ****English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so any spelling or grammatic errors you see, please let me know! **


End file.
